


The Curious Case of Miguella the Cat.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, Derek is a cat person, M/M, background scallison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"PLEASE I REALLY CANNOT FIND MY CAT AND I KNOW IT IS THREE A.M. BUT NEIL CATRICK HARRIS AND I WOULD BOTH APPRECIATE THE HELP AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Miguella the Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on a AU list and adored it, and the first half of this had been mulling around on my laptop for a few weeks (months...) and I went on holiday and there was no wifi and then there was a massive hour long drive home which resulted in me actually finishing a fic! First time in forever :)

Derek didn’t really know how it happened; all he knew was the facts. At 3am, he’d been woke up but a small fluffy thing repeatedly whacking him in the face, which was followed shortly by a soft meow and then a loud meow, then a heavier punch to the face. Derek blinked his eyes open, taking in the ball of fluff sat on his pillow with a paw poised, hovering over his head.

“What the fuck?”

“I found him outside meowing, he doesn’t have collar so I thought we could keep him.” Laura offered, leaning against the door frame to Derek’s bedroom.

“Why?” Derek said through gritted teeth, as the paw wobbled a little.

“Because I’m going to Miami tomorrow, and you need company so I got you a friend.” Laura shrugged, her oversized jumper falling off her shoulder. “His name is Miguel.”

Miguel gave a resounding meow and then dropped his paw, right on Derek’s Eye. He cursed under his breath and gave the cat a solid glare with his functioning eye. The cat purred, before deciding to sleep on Derek’s head.

It was going to be a long ten days.

 

* * *

 

 

“Meow.”

“Meoww?”

“Mow?”

“What on God’s earth are you doing?” Cora dumped her bag on the couch and looked at Derek, who at present was sat crossed legged on the floor trying to revoke a reaction out of a very bored looking Miguel.

“Talking to Miguel.” Derek shrugged, pushing a small ball of tuna across to Miguel.

“You do know that’s a girl, right?” Cora sighed; plucking a bottle of water out of the fridge and slotting it her bag.

“He could just be neutered?” Derek looked up wishfully; Cora laughed and shook her head.

“Look at the size of her, she’s dainty as fuck. That, brother, is a female.” She waved a protein bar at his face as she headed out the door. “See you later, bro.”

“Miguella.” Derek nodded and fed Miguella an extra ball of tuna to apologise for misgendering her. She licked the ball and gave Derek a soft meow in acceptance.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Erica?” Derek mumbled into his phone, which was jammed between his shoulder and his cheek as he held up a selection of collars to the light.

“Yes, person I’m not sure why I’m friends with.” She replied. He’d rang up Erica; due to the fact her nickname through High School was catwoman, which was due to her cat like tendencies and nails like claws.

“I have cat.”

“You have a cat.” The statement wavered between being the statement it was intended to be and a question. “Why the fuck do you have a cat?”

“Laura. Miami. Lonely.” Derek explained and Erica hummed in understanding on the other side of the line.

“So why do you need me?”

“I need cat fashion advice.” Derek muttered into the phone, ignoring the weird glances he was getting from the shop assistant.

“Okay, buy everything you want, god knows you can afford it, and meet me at yours in 20.” Erica hung up and Derek grabbed a selection of bowls and beds before stumbling over to the cashier.

By the time Derek returned to the apartment, Erica was sprawled on the leather settee and filing her nails with a pile of brown boxes around her feet. 

"I took the liberty of doing some little kitty cat shopping." Erica purred and winked, using her nail to rake down the tape on one of the boxes. "Show me what you got!" 

When Erica left Miguella was sat atop of her new scratching post, adorned in her pale purple collar and nibbling on her gourmet cat food. Derek was going to have to start hiding his cards from Erica. 

 

 

** Two Weeks Later. **

_Thump thump thump._

The noise that jolted Derek awake wasn't exactly a knock and it wasn't a bang. It was like someone was banging but then remembered that this was an apartment block in New York, and you could hear everything through the paper thin walls, from some crazy person knocking to his next door neighbours’ vigorous sex life.

Derek untangled himself from his comforter and began the trudge to the door. Miguella looked up from her cushion, that was perched on top of Derek's other pillow, she'd claimed it so he thought he might as well let her keep it, it wasn't like anyone else was sleeping there.

_Knock knock knock knock knock._

"I'm coming, geez." Derek rubbed a hand across his face, an attempt to wipe the sleep off. He fumbled with the lock and finally got the chain off the hook. When he opened the door, a young man stood there. Maybe early twenties, tall, svelte and pale. But his face caught the most of Derek's attention. 

He was stunning, all pale skin and moles, with hair sticking up at all angles like he'd stuck his fingers in a live socket. His wide Bambi eyes were manic as he bounced on the spot. He stopped bouncing once he caught sight of Derek, Amber eyes raking down Derek's shirtless form.

"Hi." He stuttered. "Erm. Cat cat! Shit" frantically shaking his head he pulled his phone out of his hoodie. "I was cat sitting for a friend, a friend I mean an ex-roommate, he's in Atlanta on his honeymoon, and I was supposed to look after his cat and I had go to California as my dad was hospitalised due to high blood pressure which I swear is because of all those burgers that Parrish is sneaking him but that's not the point! My best friends cat he's got out whilst I've been away! Please I really cannot find my cat and I know it is three a.m. but Neil Catrick Harris and i would both appreciate the help! Scott's going to kill me!" The man paused and stopped for a long breath.

He began fumbling on his phone before Derek could speak. "That's Neil."

Derek looked at the phone and took a long blink, before rubbing his eyes and trying again. Sure enough the cat in the photo, being aggressively hugged by a tanned man with an uneven jaw line, was Miguella. She was smaller and younger, but she had the long stretch of white running down her back and the spot of ginger on her left ear.

"Come in." Derek mumbled, moving out of the way and gesturing in for the man.

"Look I like your hospitality and everything and I like your eyebrows but you do give off a serial killer vibe and I have to find my cat!" The man whined and as if on cue, Miguella (Neil) trotted into view, stopping to stretch before moving to writhe herself between Derek's legs.

"NEIL!"

"Hence the come in." Derek laughed, bending down to scoop up Miguella who relaxed in his arms and shifted to rest her head in the crook of Derek's elbow.

"Oh!" The man stumbled through the door and laughed lightly. "Sorry about that..."

"It's fine, have a seat." Derek gestured to couch and planted Miguella on the scratching post that Erica had gifted her. "Do you want a drink?"

"You know what, that'd be awesome. Yes! I've just gotten back from Beacon Hills. I must have forgotten to close the cat flap or a window. Ugh, it's been a stressful few weeks."

"Coffee?" Derek asked, the adrenaline pumped leg bounce the guy had just read him as a coffee drinker.

"Oh my god yes. Two sugars and milk

If ya would." He relaxed a little into the couch and Miguella sauntered up, and perched herself beside him. "How long have you had him?"

"Her."

"Her?" The man asked looking up from petting the cat.

"She's a she."

"Oh! He... She was a gift, and by that my friends boyfriends sisters cat had kittens so we just got given him, her a few months back, he didn't really tell us anything about it. Jackson is a dick and I think just wanted rid of the kittens in his house. Hence how we got him, fuck, her."

"I thought she was a boy at first, my sister corrected me, so she's been Miguella ever since."

"Miguella? Let me guess she was Miguel at first?"

"Yeah, my other sister found her two weeks back, when she left for Miami, no collar, well-adjusted and dumped her on me and she's been living with me ever since."

"And living the high life I see." The man directed his eyes over to the scratching post and the massive plush bed sitting next to it.

"Well, I let my friend buy things for her, and she knows money isn't an issue for me so she went a little crazy."

"I think it'll be a shame to take her back to my shitty apartment."

"What floor you on?"

"Me, floor 15, where things get cheap, really." He ran a hand through his hair and looked down. "Fuck. I thought it was a bit cold." He chuckled to himself, and Derek who was finishing up the coffees looked over. Derek had missed it at first but the man was wearing a big sweatshirt and a pair of Batman boxers. "Sorry." He sighed.

"Not a problem." Derek handed Him the coffee and sat opposite in his armchair.

"My names Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski."

"Derek, wait did you say Beacon Hills before?"

"I did..."

"Stilinski.... You're the sheriff’s son!"

"I can't even escape that out here." He chuckled to himself. "Derek?"

"Hale."

"Oh! Shit yeah." Stiles flailed a little. "You're the son of the guy! The nephew of that guy who struck oil or something."

"Yeah, Peter got oil, and arms and prostitution. I got my parents fortune when they were killed, by Peter's boyfriend’s possessive sister."

"Ahh well, at least it's legit?"

"Oh yeah my parents money was old money, so I don't feel bad about using to pamper one hell of a cute cat."

"I don't want to take her off you. Shit." Stiles ran a hand up and down his face, which morphed into a pretty massive yawn. "Driving takes it out of ya."

"You drove from California?"

"I stopped at a motel for a night. Which meant I was late to pay my electrics, fuck." He dropped his head down into his hands.

"You can stay here; I have a spare bedroom since Laura's in Miami." Derek blurted.

"Really? You don't even know me. I could be a weird pervert who'll rub my face up against your delicates before I leave."

"Please don't do that." Derek sighed. "I could be a serial killer waiting till your sound asleep to slit your throat. Huh?"

"Touché." Stiles smiled softly. "Okay point me in the direction of your, I mean, the bedroom." Stiles tripped on a small patch of carpet after his word fumble. "Also, you know my dad is the sheriff so no funny business." He wagged a finger in Derek's direction but then stopped. "Well no murdering me. I don't mind the other funny business." He gave Derek a little wink as Derek shook his head.

"Stiles." Derek sighed; the man’s name sounded like it had been rolling off Derek's tongue forever. He didn't want to let this boy go.

"Derek." Stiles tried; in a deeper friskier voice that Derek prayed to God wasn't an impression of his own.

"It's just through here." Derek pointed.

"Thank you Derek." Stiles opened the door and slithered inside. "I'll pay you back in cat litter!"

That left the promise of keeping Miguella and the opportunity of seeing stiles again.

Miguella herself was sat on Derek's bed when he got back into his room, with a smug all-knowing look on her face.

"Oh shut up."

Derek nestled back under the covers and drifted off, his dreams full of pale skin and moles.

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning sleepy head." Stiles voice called out as Derek trudged into the kitchen. "Not a morning person?"

"Morning person when not woke up at 3am by a crazy man in only boxers." Derek laughed, propping himself up on one of the stools adorning the breakfast bar.

"Hey! I nipped home, and I put pants on! I also paid my electric and brought you this." Stiles heaved a massive bag of cat litter onto the worktop. "Keep her." Stiles smiled.

"But your roommate?"

"My roommate is on his honeymoon. I doubt he's going to come back to live with me and I just got off the phone with him; he's getting Allison a puppy for their moving in present. So I'd be the one keeping Neil, I mean Miguella and I'm not too fussed about her, and you obviously are." Derek looked down to where his shoes would be if he had any on. "And I won't be jus ditching her. I'm planning on seeing a lot more of her actually."

Derek's heart lifted.

"Yeah. I've got a little crush on her owner. And a lot of cat litter to pay back."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Shameless Plug [here](http://whyamialwayslois-lane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
